The present invention relates in general to a man-machine interfacing system sometimes referred to as an interactive device, and pertains more particularly to a teaching device that may be embodied either as a learning aid basically for educational purposes or for entertainment purposes as a game.
In the development of interactive devices, particularly those employing data processing including a microprocessor, a program is written into the system and this program contains facts or other information against which the player is to be measured. There is an interface through which the player inputs the decisions or answers. The player entries are compared with the initial program data and there is usually some type of visual or audible conclusion to the player.
For example, one known interactive device is Spellbinder. This game employs a notched mastercard which in effect "programs" a console, allowing a player to respond to the visual stimuli presented on the card, by inserting individual different response cards. The correct response card with its notched array is in accordance with the notched coding found on the mastercard.
There are also a series of computer games wherein the computer is internally preprogrammed or externally programmed through a medium such as with the use of disks, tapes, cartridges, cards, and the like. The player responds to the video, or possibly audio stimulus by inputting his decision through a keyboard. In addition, there are other electronic games presently on the market which require a player to respond with inputs which are compared with internal standards either built-in or permanently preprogrammed or loaded through some data transfer technique. Such preprogammed devices have serious limitations. For example, if a device is used to teach spelling, then there would be required a substantial repetoire to say spell one thousand different words. The inputting of programs externally from data banks, cards, or cartridges is expensive. Therefore, this requires that the machine be preprogrammed for all possible selections.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive device which requires only minimal memory capacity and minimal preprogramming.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a teaching device that lends itself readily to a wide variety of individual games, questions, and concepts.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a teaching device in which the user directly programs the device secretively. This programming occurs preferably just prior to the commencement of play by the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a teaching device having a small console containing a keypad such as an elastomeric array keypad and a microprocessor which is preprogrammed for basically only introducing a number of simple algorithms with the remainder of the programming inserted by the player in accordance with an instructional overlay.
In addition to the aforementioned known games, a search of the Patent Office Records also discloses the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,371,321; 3,584,398; 3,729,836; 3,787,988; 3,999,307; 4,051,605; 4,107,784; 4,118,876; 4,156,928; 4,164,078.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,928, Inose et al., discloses a programmable television game and training system that utilizes a keyboard in combination with various ROM cartridges to provide different games or training sequences. An optional RAM cartridge provide user programmability if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,784, Van Bemmeien, discloses a management control terminal that utilizes a visual display to provide prompting messages of an instructional nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,605, Toal et al., discloses an educational calculator that displays problems and indicates correct or erroneous user responses.
All of the above patents are characterized by a complete preprogramming either internally or externally with the use of cartridges or the like. Again, none of the art shows the concepts of the present invention of providing at least limited preprogramming directly by the user on a secretive basis with the use of instructional overlays.